If Today
by ChangeTheChase
Summary: If today was your last day would you take a chance? Would you finally talk to that boy you have sat next to in math for the past two years? Would you make him smile? Would you fall in love? - Bill x Tom - fluff - Twincest Not Related - AU


xXx If Today... xXx

Bill practically skipped to school, his puffed up hair bounced with every step as he smiled at the big sun in the sky.

The recent weather had sent the teen into a big, playful kitten and nothing could put him down.

He was healthy, school was going ok, he had great friends and he laughed at those that hated him.

As he stepped into the school grounds he lifted his shades up to his forehead and quickly spotted Andi and Georg, his two closest friends. To his horror Georg was topless and… wait… when the hell did he get a subtle six-pack?!

Bill grinned as he walked other and poked Georg's nipple causing the latter to squeak and Andi burst into giggles.

Oh yes, today was going to be a great day.

xXx

Tom frowned at the overly warm atmosphere around him and kicked stones as he walked.

He hated the summer.

His baggy clothes stuck to him, turning him into a sticky, melting sweat puddle which was always unattractive.

He had taken his lip ring out for walking to school because if it was too hot then the metal heated up and burned his lip a little. The lack of ring was annoying him because he couldn't run his tongue over it like he normally did.

His head felt horribly clammy under his cap and sweatband and he knew he would end up tearing it off by the end of the day.

He didn't look up as he entered school, simply letting his feet take him to where he knew Gustav and James would be. James was actually Andi's twin brother but they were totally different.

A simple 'yo' was exchanged between the boys and then they stayed quiet until the bell for registration rang.

Tom sighed. Today was going to be a bad day…

xXx

Bill kept up his cheeriness all the way through English as he read out Blanche's part in 'A Streetcar Named Desire' with extra zest in every word he read. The teacher found his hilarious and the class were all gutting themselves good naturedly.

xXx

Tom played with the ring he had put back in his lip as he mentally grumbled about how much he much he hated noted taking in English. He detested 'The Man I Killed' with a passion and the stuffy classroom just added to his aggravation.

xXx

Bill gasped as Andi put blue paint on his nose. Bill returned the action by putting pink paint on Andi's chin. They both burst out giggling as they looked at each other; both of them were covered with rainbow paint.

"Bill, Andreas, stop giggling and get that still-life finished!" barked the teacher.

"Yes, sir!" they replied as they tried to hush their laughter and focus on the objects in front of them.

xXx

Tom hated art.

Sure, he was good at it but he hated drawing plants and his teacher was a pain in the A-Hole.

"No, no, no! Add blue to the orange to make it darker!" she snapped at him and put a big blue line down a petal that he had nearly had perfect.

He breathed hard out his nose and used his pinkie to try and remove as much of the blue as possible as his teacher's heels clip-clopped away.

Finally the bell rang. He threw his brush down on the table and stormed out with his bag over his shoulder without bothering to tidy up.

xXx

After break Bill was still smiling as he walked into math. He didn't really like the subject but it wasn't the worst.

He took his seat next to Tom and, as always, he smiled at Tom who, as always, just continued to frown. Really, that boy needed to lighten up big style. Bill had been at Andi's a couple of times while Tom was visiting James and really, the boy sounded boring.

Except for the fact that he was gay.

Bill's smile got wider as he remembered the time he had accidentally overheard Tom and James talking through the wall while Andreas was away getting drinks.

Tom was cute, that was for sure and Bill decided that his day had just gotten even better.

xXx

Tom just stared at Bill. The boy had blue on his nose. It made him look…

NO!!

Bill Kaulitz does not look adorable.

Tom glared at the boy before getting out his jotter and a pencil then sat in silence as they waited for a sub to come in since their teacher was off on maternity leave.

He hadn't even realised that he had put his head on the desk until he lifted it at the sound of a door opening. He watched as Dr Keith walked in.

Dr Keith was a wrinkly old man (he looked about sixty), who had a voice that sounded like his balls were in a vice and he wore those horrible tweed suits with the stupid little leather patches on the elbows.

Tom smiled and realised his day had just got a little brighter.

Until Bill poked him in the cheek.

His eyes opened wide as he turned to look at the boy he sat next to. Bill had burst out giggling at the look on Tom's face.

Without thinking, Tom poked Bill back.

Tom didn't really know Bill. He only ever sat next to him in math because that was his seat. The only words they ever exchanged were maybe 'can I borrow a pencil?' They were never nasty to each other but they were never talkative.

"Mr Kaulitz!" squeaked Dr Keith, "get on with the exercise."

Bill pouted and lowered the finger that was aiming for Tom's forehead. "Sorry, sir."

Tom just shook his head, picked up his pencil and frowned as he tried to work out what the hell 'x' equalled. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bill taking his notepad out and then scribbling on a random page. The page was then torn out and Bill's white-tipped fingers put it on top of Tom's work.

Tom stared at it for a few moments then blinked as Bill poked him in the side causing Tom to look at Bill. Bill still had the same smile on his face. Tom almost forgot to breathe as, for the very first time in the two years of sitting next to Bill; he saw how beautiful Bill truly was.

Those eyes, the crazy hair, his lips, the cute little nose, nice ass… Bill's eyebrow rose in amusement and Tom blushed and looked back to his desk. He picked up the noted and unfolded it to see one word.

_'Hey x'_

In Bill's pretty hand writing. Tom blinked and then wrote back a simple _'yo'_.

Bill shook his puffy mane in amusement at Tom's not-so-interesting reply.

_'Great weather we are having… x'_

Tom just sighed. He hated the weather.

_'No, I'm boiling, Dr Keith does my nut in, I hate school, I'm tired, I'm bored, I could really go a cookie… why are you always so damn happy?'_

Bill looked at the paper. It seemed like Tom was really chatty, even to a near stranger.

_'You complain a lot… Dr Keith does every bodies nut in… summer holidays are nearly here… the sun makes everybody tired, maybe you should try sleeping more?… I feel so un-loved that you say you are bored, I'm here!! And yeah, you look hot; you should take your top off or something… oh! Here's a muffin! P.s… I am always so happy because today could be my last day! I live for the moment, the weather is good, I am healthy, I have people who love me and everything seems dandy! X'_ Bill routed through his bag and took a cookie from his lunch box and put it on Tom's desk along with the note.

Tom looked at the choc-chip cookie suspiciously as Bill watched him. After deciding it wasn't poisoned he pulled a small chunk off with his fingers and then started to write his response.

_'Erm… thanks for the cookie! =) you wrote a bloody long note though XD but I'm glad you think I am hot ;) you know what, I think you are right… damn, I wish I had your personality… how come we have never talked before? You seem kinda… cool… I guess… damn, you gave me a beamer…'_

Bill looked over and sure enough, Tom was indeed blushing but he was smiling as well.

_'Are you trying to flirt? XD you know I meant hot because of the weather! And we never talked because you always look so moppey but I am in a great mood today so I took a chance =] xx'_

Just then the bell rang. Tom grabbed the paper and scribbled his last note down before leaving the class, almost as if he was in a hurry.

Bill looked at the note and felt his own cheeks blush.

_'Maybe I am trying to flirt… you should call me sometime if you are interested.'_ At the end was Tom's number. Bill quickly keyed it into his phone in case he lost the note then left to go to Biology.

xXx

Tom was sitting on the park bench thinking about Bill. The park was his favourite place to go and think because life just moved around him and nobody was there to bother him.

He wondered if Bill would call him. Why the hell did he even give his number out? He barely knew the boy! Sure, he knew Bill was bi but still… he wanted to kick himself.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly jumped a mile when Lil Jon started playing on his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from a number he didn't know.

_'You look really lonely sitting on the bench… x'_

Tom looked up, his eyes darted around the park, at first he didn't see anyone but a second scan of the park brought him to a familiar hairstyle that could be seen a mile away. Bill was sitting on the swing set, his legs moving a little to gently rock him.

Tom took a deep breath before standing up and walking over to the empty swing next to Bill.

"Hey…" Tom said quietly.

"Yo!" said Bill with a cheerful expression and extra gangstaness in his voice.

The impression caused Tom's mouth to move in to a big wide grin and soon they were both in heaps of laughter.

They left the park three hours later, chatting with joyful laughs every so often.

They paid no attention to the weird and disapproving looks they got from the strangers that saw them holding hands.

xXx

_"And would you find that one you're dreaming of?  
Swear up and down to God Above  
That you'd finally fall in love if today was your last day?"_

**Nickelback - If Today Was Your Last Day.**

xXx End Notes xXx

OMG!! I did it!

*Throws cookies about*

I swear, the weather has done something to me! Did you all see the lack of blood and angst and rape and all my usual stuff?!

It has been so sunny here in Scotland, I even picked up a bit of a tan!

This one goes out to Breff Aka Sacred and himisoko because I promised them a happy fic!

Well, here it is!

Please review, god knows when this happy Hoshi will disappear!

Hoshi xXx


End file.
